Grills such as teppanyakis have been indispensable barbecue appliances of the outings for people. Usually these grills are used in cooking liquid-containing food such as meats. During the grilling, much grease is produced that must be drained out of the pan or else it will affect the taste of the food.
Usually the existing grills arrange the grease outlet orifice in the front flange, and set a grease collecting box below the pan to gather the grease from the grease outlet orifice. In this art, the grease collecting box is detached from the pan, needs additional space and is easily overturned.